


To My Mothers on My Sixteenth Birthday

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Interruptus [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years together, six since we first met, and I still feel like I did that night so long ago when she waltzed into my neatly ordered little life and turned everything on its ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To My Mothers on My Sixteenth Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Port](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port/gifts).



> Nebulously takes place roughly 3 years post-S5.

_To My Mothers on My Sixteenth Birthday_

_I know that this is normally_  
_Something from mothers to their sons,_  
_But we're not a normal family,_  
_Not by the longest of long shots._  
_I know you'll have words of wisdom_  
_All through the day today._  
_I look forward to them with pride,_  
_Because you're working together._

 

Quickly, I put the piece of paper back on Henry's desk where I found it while cleaning the mess that has become his room. Tears sting in my eyes as I realize just how big my baby boy is, how little time I'll have left with him before college and adulthood take him away from me.

From us.

Three years together, six since we first met, and I still feel like I did that night so long ago when she waltzed into my neatly ordered little life and turned everything on its ear. So many ups and downs, so many fights, so many tragedies in the last six years, and yet somehow we managed to survive and grow even stronger together.

A buzz from my phone startles me out of my thoughts and I smile at the text waiting for me, sitting on Henry's bed to read it.

> _Hey. Where R U? Stopped by office, but ur not here. :(_

Rolling my eyes, I start typing my reply.

> _It's Friday. I had an appt with Archie this morning, and Izzy comes over today, remember?_

When she doesn't reply right away, I pocket my phone and get up to grab the basket of dirty laundry that Henry still seems to forget to leave in the hamper. Stopping at the door, I glance back at his desk, zeroing in on the piece of paper with his handwritten poetry. The sting of tears comes back, but I force myself not to cry. If Henry wants Emma and me to know about that poem, he'll tell us, likely on his birthday. If not, then I won't mention it to anyone. I hate the idea of losing his trust.

***

Lost in the process of sorting and folding laundry, I don't hear the front door open, or the footsteps of the person sneaking up behind me. Two strong arms wrap around my waist before I stiffen, finally registering another presence.

"Hey there, gorgeous," is purred in my ear. "How's about you and me get our swerve on before my wife comes home?"

"You really think you can get me to come that fast?" I fight the grin itching to make itself known, not wanting her to think she's won quite yet.

"Oh, I know I can." Her levels of self-confidence and bravado are sickening sometimes. "I did it three times last night."

That gets me to turn around in her arms to face her. "Emma Swan, you did not! You--"

My words are cut off by a slow, teasing kiss. The kind of kiss that she knows will make my toes curl and my eyes roll back in their sockets. A soft whimper escapes my lips as I surrender to the heady lure of my wife's talented mouth and hands. She nips my bottom lip and begins to kiss her way down my jaw toward that spot behind my left ear that will render me practically incapable of coherent speech or thought. All I can do is clench my fists in the material of her jacket and hang on for dear life.

The doorbell rings, echoing far louder in the house than normal. But it's the expected bucket of cold water to my libido, because I know who's waiting on the front step. Emma groans and presses another kiss to my neck before standing up with a pout.

"How is it that your family can cockblock me so well?" she mutters as I adjust my clothes and hair.

"It's not their fault that you're constantly in the mood for sex, Emma," I say with a smile and a gentle kiss to her lips, a promise of more to come. "Henry's staying with your parents in preparation for his camping trip with David. You have me all to yourself after dinner tonight."

That brings a bright smile to her face. "Well, why didn't you say so?"

And before I can say anything, she's racing out of the laundry room toward the front door. Rolling my eyes fondly, I do what I can to restore order to the clean laundry, then follow her out toward the foyer as a very familiar voice calls out Emma's name, then mine.

"Auntie Gina! Help! Auntie Emma gotsded me!"

Anything else she might want to say is drowned out by Emma's monster noises and Izzy's high-pitched giggles. I nod at Robin to acknowledge that we've got my niece until after dinner when he'll get her again, then watch him wave to Izzy before walking away. Time has made this strange arrangement of ours easier. Roland visits occasionally still, but he's growing up and wants to be a Merry Man like his father and uncles. He'll leave us soon enough, too.

"Hey, Regina?" Emma asks, bringing my gaze back to her and the little head of riotous deep red curls sprouting from her shoulder. "I got this growth that I can't get rid of. Can you help me?"

Rolling my eyes good-naturedly, I join them as they come up the trio of stairs to the foyer. "I'm not sure I can, Emma. This looks serious and may require liberal applications of the tickle monster."

"No! Is me, Auntie Gina!" Izzy says, grinning broadly at me.

"So it is, my poppet. Go get some cookies with Auntie Emma while I finish the laundry, okay?"

She nods, giggling as she hugs Emma tightly. Emma quirks a brow at me, as if sensing my melancholy again. I shake my head and kiss her cheek, murmuring, "Later, my love."

Another promise made that I intend to keep. Anything to keep my family close to me for as long as I can.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
>  [source](http://www.wisegeek.com/how-can-i-make-a-quill-pen.htm#)   
> 


End file.
